We R who we R
by lenebraes
Summary: What happens when a nerd who changes to a hot/slutty girl at night to tutor students actually falls head over heels for one of student? NILEY ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Where to start? How about I start with tell you my name? My name is Miley and I turned 16 last month. Yes I know I'm just a teenager and you will probably think 'She practically just came into the world . What in the world is she going to talk about?'. Well I'm going to talk about my life. I'm going to tell you my story the best way possible.

My life was pretty good when I was a child. I never had big problems and always knew how to keep myself busy. I never got in any trouble and was pretty smart. I had no complains what so ever. I always thought that someday I'd help other people in some way and somehow I now do. To be exact I am a help teacher for teenagers my age. Now what's so special about that you might think but here's a clue. People started to find me a serious geek, nerd which I am. There's no denying that I look like one. I wear old ripped jeans with some matching converse sneakers and with that my most comfy shirt I can find. Not to forget my horrible glasses. I know I can easily do something about my look but I'm just not confident enough to do it. I am an awful looking girl.

To get to my point. Teaching is never easy when you're seen as the nerd of your school. I tried teaching different students for months but it just didn't work out. They wouldn't listen nor would they even look at me. I always felt so embarrassed that I ran home crying about half the time.

I started to get depressed by all this crying and people looking at me weird calling me hurtful names and such. My sister, Selena, couldn't take it anymore and dragged me up to her room one night. That night changed everything. Well let's say most of it. She begged me to try and change my style. At first I didn't want to do it but after a long hard discussion my sister managed to take the upper hand and I had to go through a style change. But because I didn't want it at all my sister and I made a deal. I only had to go out in that style as I went to teach someone so that they'd maybe finally listen to me. After all that was the only thing that mattered, right? I didn't want to be seen as a slutty girl or anything at school. I already had it hard enough as it was.

After that night my sister and I went through her closet since I didn't want to spend any money on clothes that I didn't feel good in so we agreed to start with me lending her clothes. After a long search through her closet full of clothes we ended up with a black mini-skirt, white tank-top with a black expensive costume jacket over it. This all finished with some killer black heels if I must say so myself. They are absolutely stunning.

After I put on everything and got the right make-up with it I was all good to go. Well style wish that is. I was so nervous because I had to go to the biggest jock of the town. I never met him before but everyone is constantly talked about him. Who you may ask? The one and only Nicholas Grey.

Now he's where the story starts for real. I couldn't help but be nervous when I walked up to the front door of his house. After all he was the number one jock of this town and here I was the biggest nerd undercover as a hot/slutty blond. Yes, a part of my new style was a blond wig. My sister and I ended up calling me 'Hannah'.

There he was the one and only Nick Grey. I can remember clearly how my throat felt like it got squeezed together. I could hardly breath. I was so scared that he was about to find out who I really am. Heck scratch the I just knew he would find it out by just one look at me. How wrong I was. He had no clue who I really was. He just smirked at me and then opened the door letting me in.

I remember smiling at him and forming my lips in a light smirk. I had to keep my reputation going after all.

"You must be the one and only Nick Grey? Am I right?"

He smirked and nodded at me. Oh god that smirk it made me melt each and every time.

"I am. You must be Hannah." He said letting my undercover name roll over his tongue smoothly that it could make you shiver in delight.

I nodded firmly trying to keep myself cool. "So Nick where will we do the tutoring?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" He joked looking me up and down clearly checking me out. Who in the world did he think he was? Of course I wasn't kidding.

I laughed dry but soon stopped shaking my head. "I don't joke around Grey. Seriously where are we going to tutor you?"

I could see the pissed yet amused look in his eyes as he leaded me to his bedroom. It was nothing like I imagined it would me. It was a very normal bedroom with all kind of band posters, guitars and loads of books. The walls were light brown and grey. I was very impressed with his room not only by what was in it but also at how clean it was.

"This can't be your room." I looked at him confused and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't joking about it. I quickly nodded and coughed pointing to his desk. "We should get started." Oh lord did I make a fool out of myself.

There was something about him that I never expected from him. Behind that big jock there was actually a guy who loved to read and explore but just wasn't good at remembering things which made him hate studying.

He also started to become very sweet towards me and every time I would knock on his door he opened it with a smile on his face actually looking excited to see me. To my surprise even I started to get excited to go over to his house every Friday. Yes, every Friday. He didn't even go out anymore on Friday nights so I could tutor him. Something I didn't expect from him in a million years.

After a couple of months he looked very nervous as he opened the door. I could tell that there was something he was going to ask me. Guess what? I was right! He pulled me close to him and grabbed both of my hands softly asking me to go out on a date with him! Me, Miley, no wait, Hannah on a date!

There's where my dilemma started. Right at this moment I'm about to make the hardest decision yet in my life. Do I tell him the truth or not? Do I go to this date as Hannah or the one and only me. I feel myself sinking down on my bed putting my head in my hands. I have no clue what to do. I want him to see the real me but what if he hates the real me or even more hates me for keeping my identity a secret for him all these months? He turns out to be a wonderful guy when he's alone. He makes me feel like I can do anything.

"Miley. It's now or never. What are you going to do?" My sister, Selena, asks me as she walks into my room. This is it. I need to decide now if I show him the real me or show up as Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night I paced back and forth in front of my front door. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I've never been on a date before let stand with a hot jock like Nick. My breath got coughed when I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here." I heard myself squeak. Oh god did I just really do that? I bit in my lip hard as I grabbed the doorknob in my hand. I turned it and put on a meaningful smile as my eyes made contact with his. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek sweetly getting a whisper tone.

"Thanks for asking me out. You have no idea how much this means to me."

You can probably guess how I am dressed. Yes you got that right I chickened out and put my Hannah outfit on. You are all allowed to now laugh at me and tell me how much of a chicken I am. I'm just too scared to show him my real self. I mean at the end of the day it's not me but 'Hannah' who he asked out on a date.

Shaking my head lightly I got my thoughts together again and smiled more as he grabbed my hand in his. I gave it a light squeeze and gave him a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me with his warm smooth voice. I'll never be more ready than I am now. I nodded and pulled my purse up right for one more time.

"All ready." I breathed out clearly nervous.

I could hear him chuckle and stroke my cheek. "Don't be nervous baby. It's all going to be fine. I mean you must have been on a lot of other dates so you must know how it works."

I swallowed deeply. If he only knew the truth. Yet I still nodded and giggled lightly. "I know I shouldn't be. If I may ask. Where are you taking me?" I bit my lip looking him straight in the eyes getting lost in them after only one second.

"That's a secret my princess." He smirked kissing my cheek softly right next to my lips. God does he know how to make me feel like dying right here at this moment. I feel like falling in his arms and kiss him right here and down and so much more. I just hope he can't notice it on my face.

"You know I hate secrets and surprises." I whispered nudging his side lightly.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. "I know that and that's exactly why we're going right now." He smirked lightly giving me a wink before leading me to his car. Did I mention that he has a sport car? Yes, a sport car. I can't believe that I'll be sitting in one of those. It's all too perfect.

We both got in the car and as soon as I buckled up he placed a blindfold before my eyes. I moaned lightly and put on my best pout. "Do I seriously have to wear this thing?"

"Yes you have to Hannah. We'll be there before you know it." He chuckled driving off on a high speed. My hands clammed around the car seat as I could feel him speed off really fast. I never drove this fast with anyone before. I must sound stupid right now but it does make me nervous to not see how he drives.

I bit my lip nervously tapping my fingers on my leg. I was so nervous and I have no clue why I was because normally I would feel pretty normal around him. I got used to him somehow and he made me feel good and relax but now I was so nervous. It had to be a sign of something that was about to come. The longer it took the more nervous I got. This was taking too long for me to stay calm in any possible way.

"Nick are we almost there?" I asked impatient. I know, I know I just really am not good with waiting.

He chuckled lightly at me as I could feel that he stopped the car. I turned to him and bit my lip lighting wondering what was going to happen now. I heard his door open and close followed by mine opening only seconds later. As he grabbed my hand I gave it a small squeeze feeling a smile form on my face. Now I rethink this all I actually find it all pretty romantic. I mean not everyone would do this for a first date. It made me feel bad for not coming as myself. I sighed lightly after he helped me out. I was lying to him all this time and now I still am.

"Hannah, are you ok?" I gulped lightly and turned to where I thought I was facing him. I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah I'm absolutely fine."

"Good. I'm going to lead you somewhere. Just trust me, ok?"

I smiled softly and nodded holding his hand tighter. After he leaded me for about 2 minutes he took my blindfold off and what I saw was just unbelievable. I was frozen by amazement. We were in a small forest and on the ground was everything you need for a great amazing picnic. Just then my eye spotted a small waterfall that ends in a small river. God this place is beautiful. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "This is beautiful." I whispered kissing his cheek softly.

"Only the best for an amazing girl like you." I couldn't help but blush bright red. God how I feel horrible for lying to him about myself. I took a deep breath and grabbed both of his cheeks in my hands. "I need to do something quickly. I'll be right back."

"You're not bailing out are you?" He asked worried grabbing my hands. I shook my head quickly smiling at him. I kissed both of his hands and ran off to a couple of trees further. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to him any longer after this. He clearly means everything he said so far. He really does like me. I need to be truthful with him right now.

I shook my head lightly and grabbed the wig in my hand. I closed my eyes tight as I pulled it off. I took a long look at the wig and threw it far away.

"Hannah? Are you ok?" I gulped lightly and turned to look just behind the tree to see him look in my direction.

"I-I'm fine but could you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Close your eyes please." I watched him and as soon as he closed his eyes I slowly walked up to him. As I got right in front of him I grabbed his hand and squeezed it light and got whispers. "Please don't be mad at me when you'll open your eyes."

"Why would I b-" He stopped as soon as he opened his eyes. He widened them lightly and shook his head. "Is this some kind of joke? Where's Hannah, Miley?"

I sighed lightly looking down. This was probably a stupid idea of me after all. I took a deep breath and stroke his hand. "S-she's not real, Nick. It was me all along."

"You?" He spitted letting go of my hand making me look up in tears. "I am so sorry. I know this must hurt you. I lied to you all along and you have no idea how sorry I am."

"How could you Miley? I know I might have annoyed you in school and all but at the end of the day I never really hurt you? Why in the world did you lie to me with a whole different ID?" He looked with hurtful eyes and me and it made me want to kill myself so bad. He was right. He only annoyed me at times and never really hurt me but I did really hurt him instead.

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I reached for his hand again and my voice got even more soft. "I was scared you'd hate me or wouldn't listen to me. I mean look at me I'm a nobody and I just thought you'd never want to listen to me."

"Miley what gave you that idea?"

I sighed looking down. "Like I said I'm a nobody. What would a hot guy like you possibly want to listen to me?"

He sighed lightly and grabbed my chin softly making me look up at him. "Miley sweetheart, you might be the biggest geek/nerd out of all but I do know that you're still the most amazing, pretty one."

I bit my lip sniffing lightly from all the tears I had cried. "Y-you really think so?"

He nodded smiling and stroke my cheek softly. "Yes I mean it. It wasn't very nice of you to do, all the lying but I understand what you're coming from."

I smiled and grabbed his hand on my cheek. "Thank you Nick. That really means a lot to me. I guess… I'll go now."

His face turned into a frown as he pulled me closer. "What? Why would you go? We're on a date remember?" He said pointing to the fabulous picnic.

I shook my head with a sigh. "No, you and Hannah did."

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his strong worked out arms around my waist holding me close. "Miley, Miley, Miley I don't think you understand what's going on. Hannah might have been a cover up but in the end it's still you who played her. I fell for you and nobody else."

I blushed bright red hiding my face in his chest. He's right. At the end of the day it was still me who played Hannah.

"Miles would you give me the honor to finish this date with you?"

My eyes met his again and as a smile formed on my face I nodded exciting. "Of course you can."

His hand linked with mine as he leaded me to the blanket near the waterfall. Both of us sat down and while we enjoyed all the food I could tell that his eyes never left me. It made me nervous but at the same time I also felt good by it. Nobody has ever done this for me before but now the most hottest guy ever is. I still can't believe it for a 100%. All of this is really happening to me and it's just all too much. A tear slipped down my cheek out of happiness.

He quickly pulled me close against him stroking my tear away. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I-I just can't believe all of this is happening to me. Nobody has ever done this for me before." I sniffed looking up at him trying to smile.

"They were all stupid then to not see how beautiful you are."

I widened my eyes lightly in surprise. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded kissing my cheek softly. "We are who we are Miles and you're pretty in all ways. Everyone is different but you're even more special in all the good ways. There is nobody else like you." With that he leaned down to me and here we are nerd and stud kissing under the moonlight. It's like one big fairytale. I never thought this would happen to me but as you can see when you least expect it and are just being yourself the man of your dreams will show up.

I wrapped my arms around his strong waist and kissed back softly and lovingly. I could feel my heart skip a beat when his hand moved into my hair but at this moment I didn't mind at all. I loved being in his arms and that's where I ended up for the rest of the night. We just laid there with me in his arms kissing each other softly not caring about anything else but us. What happened after that night you probably want to know. Well, we got together that night. He made me realize that he didn't care about what anyone would think about us and that I shouldn't either. We're still together and we're going stronger than ever. He loves me for who I am and we even made plans to go on a world trip next year! How exciting is that? I know right! Life couldn't change for the better and I wish the same for each and every one of you.


End file.
